


Sweetest Taboo

by aplacetocallhome



Series: Breaking The Rules [2]
Category: Point Break (2015)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aplacetocallhome/pseuds/aplacetocallhome
Summary: Kulani was a polly extreme athlete who used to love pushing her boundaries, until she realized that appeasing sponsors had become more important than the reasons that motivated her when she had first started out. Dropping completely from the public scene, she lived a quiet life… Until Bodhi showed up. And now he’s back.





	Sweetest Taboo

Days like these, with a soft summer breeze blowing in through the open patio doors, making the sheer curtains dance to the sensual rhythm of a song only they could hear, were perfect days to Lani. There was music in the silence, in the song of the birds outside, the rustle of the leaves on the trees when the wind picked up, and the hum of the occasional fly that got inside to say hello. She lazily swatted at them when they got too close.

She was in the middle of a pose when there was a knock on the door. Who was interrupting her morning yoga? She wasn’t expecting company and it was way too early to be Aya, that woman didn’t get up before noon. Trying to focus back on her routine, she hoped whomever it was would give up and leave her in peace. That turned out to be wishful thinking as the knocking continued.

“What do you think, Daisy, should we go see who it is?”

The calico yawned and stretched, her own form of yoga, giving a little mew and shake of her head before contorting her body belly up, begging for rubs. Tickling her fingers over the soft fur, Lani chuckled, getting up finally when the knocking got more persistent. “Yeah, yeah, keep your damn shirt on!” she grumbled as she made her way to the door.

Nothing could have prepared her for the sight she was greeted with. Leaning against the wall, looking entirely too smug, and way too good in a pair of shorts and a simple linen button up shirt, peeking out over the rim of his glasses. He was the last person she wanted to see right then. “No.” She pushed the door closed with a loud enough bang to startle Daisy into running out the back door.

It wasn’t going to be that easy. Her forehead pressed against the door, her eye over the peephole, watching him. He was waiting. Waiting for her to make the first move, but Lani would be damned if she would give him that satisfaction. Not after what he did. Bodhi made the first move, rapping his knuckles on the door again. “C’mon, Lani,  _cariña._ I know you’re still there. Open the door.”

Her eyes narrowed. He was using terms of endearment now? Her hands balled into fists involuntarily, but she wasn’t angry enough yet to open the door. “Go away, Bodhi!” she told him through the closed door.

“Lani…” He muttered something under his breath in Spanish that she couldn’t quite make out. It didn’t matter. He had to leave, but the longer they stood there, the more she realized he wasn’t going to leave unless she made him somehow.

Grabbing the door handle, she swung the door open, took a step forward and slapped him across the face. Her palm struck his face with enough force to make it sting. It also left a red mark on his cheek, which gave her some satisfaction. Before she could strike him again though, he had her by the wrists and was pushing her back inside the house.

“You have some fucking nerve! You’re an asshole, Bodhi!”

Kicking the door closed with his heel, he waited until it clicked into the lock to release her wrists. Immediately she shoved at his chest, but he just kept coming toward her, his arms open as if he was about to embrace her. She shoved him again, harder this time and he took a few steps back, but he came right at her again. Walking backward until she felt the cool stone wall against her back, she found herself trapped between it and Bodhi. She turned her head away when he tried to kiss her. “No.”

“I had to show you… It was the only way.” Leaning his forehead against her, they stood there. She wanted to shove him away, but a part of her was just thankful he was still alive, he'd survived.

“You don’t know that. You don’t know me. And I definitely don’t know you either. Now get out of my house, Bodhi. Leave!”

“You were never going to give me those plans. No matter how convincing my argument was, because you let your fear rule you. The only way I could change your mind was to show you. The problem wasn’t your plans, but the man excuting them.”

“So you stole them?"she asked incredulously, glaring at him. "You searched my place while I slept and stole them?”

“Copied them.”

“Oh, that makes it so much better. Congratu-fucking-lations for surviving Bodhi, now get the hell out of my house. I can’t be associated with you.” She knew what he had been doing, not just the trials, but other things, illegal things. Against her better judgment she'd kept an eye on him, which was how she found out he'd stolen her plans and figured out what else he'd been up to. If federal law enforcement agencies didn’t already have him on their radar, they would soon, and that was not the kind of attention she wanted for herself or her town. He was not going to ruin her years of hard work giving back to the earth for all the things she had experienced.

“You can’t be associated with me? What is that supposed to mean? Lani...” His hand grabbed her chin to make her look at him.

She wanted to punch him, her hands were balled into fists. Seeing him alive in her living room after months of not knowing, agonizing about her plans possibly getting him killed. She had broken one of her own rules. She’d gotten attached. They had spent less than a full day together, and yet, she had gotten attached. That fueled her anger even more, and she spat her next words at him.

“Oh cut the bullshit, Bodhi, I know what you’ve been doing to _give back._ ”

Their eyes locked in an intense stare for what seemed like an eternity. For the first time she got to see the determination in his eyes, his conviction, that he was going to do this, and that to him there was nothing wrong with the way he was going about it. She didn’t agree, but she understood. Her head made a slow nod.

Instead of answering her, Bodhi seemed to take this as an invitation. His hand slipped into her hair, grabbing a handful as he pulled her head back so he could crush her lips with his. A soft whimper escaped against his mouth as his tongue sought out hers. “You’re breaking the rules, Bodhi, I said no,” she mumbled against his mouth. He was intent on kissing her.

“You say as you’re undressing me,” he pointed out, pulling back long enough to smirk at her. She returned it in kind, shaking her head a little. “Shut up and kiss me before I change my mind.” Her fingers worked loose the last of the buttons and pushed his shirt off his shoulders. Letting her hands roam the naked expanse of his chest, she had to admit she had missed him.

Clothes were disappearing, discarded as they tried to make their way to the bedroom without breaking contact. Shoving him up against the wall, she bit his nipple, circling it with her tongue. Turning them around, he returned the favor, drawing more little sounds from her. Finally they made it to the bedroom, and crawling on the bed, she pulled him between her thighs. Understanding her needs, he wasted no time in joining their bodies.

For hours they endulged themselves in each other’s bodies, taking little breaks to catch their breaths until finally, they were both satisfied. Laying curled up against him, her head resting against his shoulder while her fingertips drew circles on his skin. One of his hands caressed her back, the feeling of it soothing her, and almost making her want to take a nap. After what had happened the last time she trusted him enough to fall asleep, she wasn’t inclined to give him that trust again.

Taking a deep breath, she let it out in a long sigh, turning her head so she could look at his face. “Why?”

Turning his head to look at her, he leaned over to press a kiss to her forehead. Nudging her to roll over he pressed kisses down her throat, over her chest, taking a moment to playfully bite at the flesh of a breast, slipping lower to press kisses to her abdomen. This made her hold her breath a little until he settled down, his ear resting against her tummy.

Her hand came up to run her fingers through his hair and rub his shoulders and neck as he seemed content in giving her the strong position for a while. She lightly poked him with a finger when he still didn’t answer her question.

“The earth is dying.” 

She rolled her eyes a little. That was an obvious statement. Anyone with half a brain knew that what humanity as a whole was doing to the planet was not a sustainable way of life. She let him continue though without commenting.

“Giving back what we get is not enough. If we want to save the planet from dying, we have to give more than we get.”

“By burning down a logging camp and stealing diamonds and giving them to the poor?” she asked, raising her brows when he looked up at her from his position.

“Have you been tracking me?" A smug smile on his lips, he had a look in his eyes she wasn't sure she liked. "Because, you know that would be breaking one of your own rules.”

“Maybe I just hear things… and even if I did, so did you, so we’re even.”

“Oh, is that how it works?” Turning his head he nuzzled against her abdomen until she squirmed and gripped his hair to pull his head away.  Moving up her body enough so he could kiss her, he wrapped her up in his arms, and snuggled close against her side like she had done to him.

“That’s my story, and I’m sticking to it.” Her lips curved in a smile as she nuzzled into his hair, taking in his scent. That scent did things to her, things she had promised herself wouldn’t happen. “As much as I would like to keep you here all day, you can’t stay. I have things to do.”

“Can I at least cook you dinner?”

Slowly, she shook her head, and gently nudging him away, she got up. Wandering into the bathroom she turned on the shower so it could get to temperature while she relieved herself. Stepping under the spray she wasn’t surprised to feel him slip in behind her a few moments later. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her against his naked frame and she let him.

With a cloth and soap in hand she gently washed him, spotting a fresh scar, which she gave a moment of her attention before continuing. A small part of her wanted to ask how he got it, but she knew there were some things she was better off not knowing. When he took the cloth from her, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of him gently washing and caressing every inch of her skin.

Soapy fingers slipped between her thighs, spreading her open and teasing more than cleaning her thoroughly. Her breath got ragged as her arousal grew. The cloth dropped and his lips found her neck at the same time as his fingers curled up into her sex. Pumping them in a slow steady rhythm, her whimpers turned into moans quickly and she found herself pushing her hips back against his hand, wanting to feel more. Before she could fall over that edge and surrender to her pleasure in sweet orgasmic bliss, his fingers slipped out of her. His hands on her hips he pushed her forward under the spray.

She could feel him against the inside of her thigh and gasped a little as he sought out and found where he wanted to be, joining their bodies. Was there anything better than this? Maybe, but at that moment she couldn’t think of anything. Slow and sensual, his hands moved over her body, caressing in all the right spots, while the water washed down her back, and his cock moved inside of her with long strokes.

“Bodhi…” Biting her bottom lip, she kept from saying the words as their movements picked up just enough speed for her to feel that heat in her core, radiating outward and making her knees weak. If it wasn’t for his strong arms holding her up, they would’ve buckled. His lips pressed against her ear.

“Sshh, I know…” he whispered, drawing a louder moan from her when he pinched a nipple hard, giving it a good tug. “Now, cum for me.”

A gasp, a deep buck, his hold around her tightened and his thrusts grew shorter, harder, with a feverish need. All she could do was surrender to it, her hands trying to find any part of him to hold on to, as the fire grew and spread until her entire body felt like it was on fire. She screamed out in pleasure. No one had ever been able to make her scream this loud.

A few hard bucks against her while her muscles clenched around him in a vice grip and he stilled. Panting, they stood there under the spray, holding and caressing each other until she suddenly gasped. The lovingly slow afterglow was being rudely cut short by cold water cascading down on them. They had run through all the hot water. Squealing, she all but jumped out of the shower and laughed. “Oh my god, that’s cold!”

Shivering, she grabbed two towels, handing one to him.

“I guess we used up all the hot water, huh?” he chuckled as he took it.

“You think?!” she quipped and wrapped herself up in the big fluffy towel, grabbing another to wrap around her hair and put it up so it could dry a little. Drying off, she draped the towel over a rack in the corner of her bedroom so it could dry.

“So why can’t I cook you dinner?” He had dried off and put his boxers on, sitting down on the edge of the bed after finding his shorts in the hallway and putting those on as well.

“Really?” she asked him with an incredulous look. He knew the rules, he had agreed to them.

After putting on some undies, she walked by him to her closet to grab one of her sundresses, slipping it on over her head and smoothing it down. When she walked by him again to grab her brush he stopped her, and pulled her to him, nuzzling his face against her belly once again. She bit her bottom lip.

“Really.”

Running her fingers through his hair, she smiled at the little affections. They seemed to come so easily, like they had been lovers for a long time. In some spiritual sense, perhaps they were, but she knew she couldn’t allow herself to go down that road. He was going to complete those ordeals or die trying.

“For one, the rules. No attachments, remember? After that omelet, if you were to cook for me, I’d probably never let you leave,” she said, making it sound like a joke and a tease, when she was pretty sure if he cooked another amazing meal she might just break all of her own rules.

“Fuck the rules.”

She laughed at the resolute tone to his words. “As much as I would love to, I have other obligations that I refuse to ignore.” He was both disappointed and a little intrigued. It couldn't hurt to give him a little glimpse into her life, could it? Especially if it would convince him to drop his plea to cook her dinner. “Twice a week I go down to the shelter for women, and I help them cook dinner. We share a meal, and we have a group session afterwards. It’s important to me.”

Looking up at her from his position he looked absolutely adorable, which brightened her smile and she simply could not resist kissing lips that were begging for it. He sighed in defeat when the kiss broke and released her from his embrace. Her argument had worked. “I can’t argue against that.”

“Thank you.” Messing up his damp hair, she winked. Brushing her hair out quickly, she watched him leave the room to find his shirt, which had been discarded somewhere in the living room. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she slowly shook her head and dropping to her knees beside the bed, her fingertips found and pulled a box toward her, opening it to pull out an envelope.

Peeking inside to make sure everything was there, she pushed the box back and got up, following Bodhi into the living room. She didn’t want him to go, but she had to make him leave. She was too attached to him already, and knowing he would not be returning because he’d either be dead or in jail, attachment meant heartache and she had enough of that in her life already.

His eyes reflected her own want to stay, and she closed her eyes, counting to ten when he leaned over, softly pressing his lips to hers in the most tender kiss. It was pulling on all of her heart strings and she could feel tears stinging behind her eyes. Steeling herself, she opened her eyes, and straightening her back she handed him the envelope.

Curious, he peeked inside. “What are these?”

“Calculations for the Cave of Swallows, near San Luis Potosi, Mexico. They weren’t with the other plans, because I got them done after ‘ _the idiot_ ’ died.” Her demeanor changed and she physically put distance between them. “Do with them what you will, just do me one favor.”

He paused on his way to the door, to look back at her. “And that is.”

“Find another way to give back without people dying, Bodhi,” she said, her own voice sounding cold and distant to her, making it clear that their time was at an end. Giving him an ultimatum she knew would only have one outcome would ensure he wouldn't come around again to make her fall even more in love with him. “Do it, or don’t bother showing your face around here again.”

She didn’t bother to say goodbye, walking into the kitchen to do the dishes that were in the sink. Hearing the door close, she closed her eyes and gripped the counter with both hands, to steady herself. Taking a few shaky breaths, a single tear rolled down her cheek. Those damn feelings she tried to convince herself she wasn't having for him, hadn't had for him since the night they met, were doing their best to break through and break her down.

“Goodbye,  _mi amor,_ ” she whispered to the silence as more tears rolled down her cheeks.


End file.
